You MUST be a Romantistic for this kind of Ending
by xDeadlyDiseasex
Summary: Sakura always irked Neji into mysteries, what's better then finding answers and in winter too, Sakura's favorite time of year. previously Nown as To be a Romantistic while being a mystery
1. Winter looks like a death trap

Excuse me for crappiness it just came to me

It might be a story or I might abandon it

You decide

READ-N-REVIEW 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She really was a mystery, you know.

One day she'd be everywhere you look and then the next gone without a trace like a thousand year old dust that had no where to go but went somewhere.

Haruno Sakura used to be easy to read always so emotional and always spoke her mind, but of course thought through them first.

But one day she sought out more knowledge then could be provided and stumbled upon books and books where people say she not only read memories of pain and sorrow, but lived through them as well.

She became a legend of some sort as you can say but more like a ghost story the way small kids would talk about it.

She would always show up in mid fall and come back early winter just to come randomly again, but she never seemed to appear during warm seasons.

Neji never really paid much attention to it, he saw her a few times randomly but thought nothing of it.

That is until it started to irk him to no end of how this sudden came changed, he knew it wasn't from Sasuke (May he be getting raped by Orochimaru right now) so why now?

But he only let them be lingering thoughts thinking someone will find out soon or a later, the answers could wait.

Neji was walking down an old dirt path it was fall but close to winter, cold enough to wear a scarf and big coats.

Looking ahead he saw a girl in a black form fitting coat sitting on the wooden railing haunched over picking at the ends of the rip in her jeans by the knee.

She had long thin stringy pink hair that went to the bottom of her knees, but a small frail body.

Neji kept walking until he was standing directly infront of her but hisleft side facing her glancing ahead but never looking at her he asked "So what brings you out here, mystery woman of winter?"

A nickname she earned over the years from the children that saw her when she came to linger around.

She laughed lightly but it had a shallow sound to it "Ah, well you see I was waiting for winter to come around and thought what would be the most interesting place to haunt?

I think its absolutly wonderful by a forest where all the trees were bare on an old creeky bridge."

Neji sighed and leaned against the wooden railing next to Sakura "So tell me Haruno, what made you become so mysterous anyways. No one really knows what happened for this sudden change to occur."

Sakura looked up in the sky craning her neck letting the cold air whipe at the new exposed skin "I don't even know myself, I guess I just let myself slip away in the fog and not knowing where to go from there."

Neji snorted, "You should become a poet."

Sakura's face spread with a wide grin "Im working on it Hyuuga."

She titled her head to the side to look at him the first time since they spoken "What about you, you always seemed like the type to beocome a cheesey barmaid."

Neji snorted again and looked at her through the corner of his eye "Actually I was looking up the job for Geisha, seems easy."

"Mister joy and Sunshine having to act nice? Please what parallell universe did I stumble into?"

"Witch ever one you left your old self in."

Sakura and Neji sat there in silence still smiling lightly feeling at ease in each other's presence.

Neji looked at her straight in the eye sobering Sakura up a bit, she quickly averted her eyes to the gray woodboards that created the bottom of the bridge "You know that's why I like you, your eyes are like snow, the white icey snow that when you fall it leaves your face raw and aching for days until you fall again and scrap your knee then your face is just a numb throbbing."

Neji snorted very loud and ungentleman like "I see you're also a romantistic."

It was Sakura's turn to snort, "Romance is overrated, and everyone uses the term 'pure white snow' why not try something different."

"Ah yes everyone younge love will be using your awfully fluffy sayings."

Sakura grinned "Of course, I am gonna become a poet."

Both laughed in the back of their throats enjoying the chilly air and rush of the water below them the hitting rocks.

The first time they seemed at ease with each other's presence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Think I should abandon?

Leave as one-shot or continue??

Sam

DECIDE!!

Sam


	2. How vile can one be?

Sorry I didn't update for a while my dog died, school ended, and all this other crap so sorry and I didn't know what really to put down I used to have half this chapter done but my floppy disk erased itself which pisses me off so much I don't even want to write anymore but I grew up.

Review-

Luvspanky- Glad you like it sorry for the late update 

**Uniquelove- **Yeah that's what I thought that's why decided to continue it.

**Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90- **Thank you sorry for the late update hope it was worth the wait

**Mana-chan- **sorry for the late update

**Freebird22259- **While thank you, sorry that its really long wait

**Fattyfatty130- **thank you I can't guarantee it'll be a good story though

**Ur dark angel- **Thanks, but I'm not very good writer so don't except a lot

**Kiba1234- **thanks hope you like the chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji though a prodigy he never saw a lot of things coming.

Like his father dying for his uncle's mistake's, or losing to Naruto at the Chunnin Exams.

So he started to expect the unexpected, but he never would have thought he'd be looking up at his white ceiling in the Hyuuga household after having the best sex in his life with none other than Sakura Haruno.

And believe me Neji is like a little jackrabbit, he knows good sex when it comes around, but nothing like the one he just had.

The branch child turned his head slightly to the right watching Sakura sit up and pull her underwear on and rummage around through her pocket for a cigarette; once she had one in her hand she lit it and took a long drag.

Neji watched in silence wondering if it would go anywhere farther than this, if she would mention anything at all; she hasn't looked at him once.

It made him curious, knowing her for as long as he did she never sheltered herself away, always unlocked for anything that blew her way in the air stream; so why would she shut her structure down now?

Sakura stood up slowly and started redressing after putting on her shoes she looked at him for the first time after intimacy and smiled slightly "See you around Princess"

Neji smirked slightly too "Yeah, you too Heraldo."

Sakura did a peace sign and slide out the door.

Neji sat up on the bed and sighed, he really needed a shower…

Sakura sighed in annoyance and stepped on another twig in the forest, she needs a new scene.

Sakura stopped at a rock and sat down, "Alright stalker I know your there come out."

A deep chuckle was heard "You still got it I see."

"Of course."

"So someone is getting attached to a Hyuuga."

She looked out to the rising sun "It's not like that…"

"So friends with benefits?"

"Not everything revolves around sex you know."

He scoffed "Of course it does babies come from people have sex so does animals, people finish their marriage bond after having sex, you get a good or bad reputation from sex which bases your whole life on how people look at you, hell people get sued and put in jail daily from having sex with dead bodies and people underage or someone who didn't want it. Admit it sex is everything."

"Too bad that's not everything…"

"Oh pray tell what's left out of it?"

Sakura brought her knees up to hold her head "Sex doesn't makes people want to live, to die, or grow as a person; it doesn't make pain go away; it doesn't make you a good or bad person, sex is like a side dish something you can have or pass."

He leaned up against an oak tree "But that's what your doing to the Hyuuga, have sex with him and you try to fill the void in your life, try to tell yourself not all things are ghastly, am I right?"

She scratched her leg lazily; she doesn't see the point in getting offence "No it's not like that, I would never do that to Neji…"

He shook his head "Poor little girl you don't even know what your doing yourself, just don't cross the street without looking both way."

With that he left leaving Sakura to her thoughts, sometimes she couldn't put in order what was going on nowadays.

She would never do that to him, after all he's helped her with after all the courage and support he gave to her like it was air; she would never betray his trust just because of her lowlife existence.

She's disgusted with herself so much already she would never hurt the only person who kept her a little sane with his consoling presence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry its so short but I don't know what else to put down for this chapter, so as you can see I've put down a bit of a plot I didn't know I was having Sakura's 'mystery' friend.

Please review or I wont update

Sam


	3. shake that ass like u kno how to dance

So,

Yeah this is for all my stories I just got out of Juvy, if your wondering, yes I did get sent there from fighting. Beat this girl's ass who she thinks she is who knows but she's ugly anyway, well if she wasn't before now she is!

I will start updating the comp in my room is getting set up, noice and if anyone would like to talk to me before hand.

My Aim or AOL sn is XAXLoadedXGunX

I miss juvy already, all my friends are there [ what a woe life it is to be outside those bars.

She's tired and bored she wishes you were gone,

Sam


	4. Tea Time Wake up call

Yes I'm late my B

But I'm here now so read it

Read-n-Review

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji walked through his family's gates around the time lunch would usually be served. He spent his whole day looking for Sakura, who not so surprisingly he couldn't find a trace of her.

When he walked through the door one of the maids there told him Hizashi requested Neji to join him at the head table wearing his finest kimono.

(Guys wear kimonos too right? If not it's the robe things the wear back in the day)

As Neji walked down the hall to the room he was requested to be, he was contemplating what this might concern. It doesn't always necessarily mean something bad but, usually nothing good.

As he slid open the door he saw his uncle and a skinny looking civilian with green eyes and short black hair.

"Ah, Neji I'm sure you know Mr. Haruno." He has a serious expression on his face and a glint in his eyes.

Neji nodded his head in respect as Mr. Haruno did the same, as he sat and tea was passed around Hizashi started to speak.

"I was just telling Mr. Haruno how this morning at the beginning of sunrise I almost collided into his daughter as she was leaving the Hyuuga grounds but, she was still in the hall that was coincidently located where Neji's room was."

At that they both gave Neji a sideways glance of disapprove, he acted as if he was adding more sugar to his tea.

Sakura's dad turned to look at Hizashi after giving Neji a long hard stare "If that is the case then there should be a marriage arranged."

Hizashi was nodding in agreement ready to agree before Neji said "Uh… that's probably not the best idea."

Both looked at him like he walked into a conversation that had nothing to do with him "Why not? If you two are close enough to be… intimate then traditionally there should be a marriage. Even though you guys did it backwards; marriage will correct what you two did."

Sakura wasn't a virgin but, he wasn't about to say it while her father was staring him down.

Mr. Haruno stood up "Then it is settled a wedding will be arranged, when I get my daughter I shall come back maybe next week and then we shall discuss the details."

They idly chatted, Neji was too busy thinking on how Sakura would react.

-------------------

Sakura was sitting on the wooden bridge berating herself.

She just snuck out of Neji's room and walking down the hall not taking a real noticed she somehow landed right into Hizashi, Hinata's father and Neji's uncle.

He quirked a bushy eyebrow at her and of course asked what she was doing this early leaving his home.

She smiled, knocked her knee together while bending slightly, rubbing the back of her head smiling like an idiot saying "Just taking a walk? Well gotta go!"

And with that she was as stiff as a board arms locked in place as she practically hustled out the rest of the way.

"He was probably thinking the whole day 'what a skank'!" Sakura turned around and glared at him.

"Shove it jerk off. I definitely ain't no skank!"

He shrugged "I know that and you know that but, he doesn't know that."

Sakura humphed and put her elbows on her knees while cupping her face, life surely ain't no crystal stairs.

After lighting another cigarette she walked down under the bridge past her company and into the river.

It was… the same, the icy cold water couldn't annex her body's system because she was already that cold; maybe even colder.

She sighed, stretched out and took another drag "Winter is not too far off huh?"

Her companion just nodded as Sakura treaded up on the opposite side of the river "Then maybe I'll actually go visit my father, if he's not too busy with his book shop that is."

Sakura leaned back dreading meeting her father, they were never close and don't exactly have a 'bond' but; she figured she should drop by the shop and see how things were going. Y'know the polite thing and all, so with that she treaded off the bridge and on a dirt road that led to the town.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That took me FOREVER

APPRECIATE AND REVIEW

Going to bed,

Sam


End file.
